Happy Birthday, Eleanor - Extended Version
by Anthony W
Summary: An extended version of "Happy Birthday, Eleanor" in honor of Amy Poehler's 47th birthday.


Dave and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting down watching television.

"Hey, Theodore. Did you know that my birthday's coming up?", Eleanor asked him.

"Oh, it is?", Theodore asked. Eleanor nodded.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, sweet! Then we should prepare for it," Theodore said.

"Good idea, little brother," said Alvin.

"Yeah, you should," said Eleanor.

After that, Eleanor got down and scurried inside. The others winked at each other; they had a plan.

A LITTLE LATER THAT SAME DAY

Dave had just finished baking Eleanor's cake.

"All right, guys. Eleanor's still not anywhere in sight and we're almost ready," said Dave.

"Okay, Dave," said Theodore. "She'll be so happy."

THE NEXT DAY

Eleanor woke up and walks inside the living room.

"Huh. Where is everyone?", she wondered out loud. "They must've gotten up early."

Unknown to Eleanor, they did indeed wake up early to prepare for Eleanor's surprise.

"Hello? Guys? Where are you?", Eleanor called out.

"Okay, now!", whispered Alvin. Suddenly, everyone popped up from behind the counter, with Dave holding Eleanor's cake.

"SURPRISE!", they all exclaimed. Eleanor jumped a bit, startled.

"Whoa!", said Eleanor.

"Happy birthday, Eleanor!", said Theodore.

Eleanor is very touched. "Oh, thank you so much, Theodore! This is just wonderful!"

"Dave, you should go get your guitar right now!", said Theodore.

"Why?", asked Dave confused.

"I have an idea!"

Theodore then jumped off the counter and over to the piano.

"We're gonna play a little song for Eleanor!", Theodore announced.

"Oh, how nice!", said Brittany.

"Wonderful!", said Jeanette.

"We can't wait to hear it!", said Alvin.

Theodore gets his hands ready to play the piano.

"You ready, Dave?", Theodore asked.

"Ready, Theodore," replied Dave, who has his guitar ready.

"Okay," said Theodore.

He begins to play the piano to the tune of "Elenore" by the Turtles.

"You've got a thing about you / I just can't live without you / I really want you, Elenore, near me," sang Theodore.

Eleanor happily gasps. Theodore continues.

"Your looks intoxicate me / Even though your folks hate me / There's no one like you, Elenore, really"

Dave begins to play his guitar as Theodore keeps singing.

"Elenore, gee, I think you're swell / And you really do me well / You're my pride and joy, et cetera / Elenore, can I take the time to ask you to speak your mind? / Tell me that you love me better"

Dave stops playing the guitar and lets Theodore take it away.

"I really think you're groovy / Let's go out to a movie / What do ya say now, Elenore, can we?"

"Well, okay!", Eleanor jokingly replied and giggled.

"They'll turn the lights way down low / Maybe we won't watch the show / I think I love you, Elenore, love me"

"Oh, I really do, Theodore!", Eleanor said. Dave plays his guitar again.

"Everybody!", said Theodore and they all (except Eleanor, who is enjoying the song) begin to sing along.

"Elenore, gee, I think you're swell / And you really do me well / You're my pride and joy, et cetera / Elenore, can I take the time to ask you to speak your mind? / Tell me that you love me better"

"ONE MORE TIME!", Theodore shouted and everyone keeps singing.

"Elenore, gee, I think you're swell"

"You do?", asked Eleanor.

"Ah-hah," they all sang and Eleanor smiled. "Elenore, gee, I think you're swell"

Eleanor giggled happily.

"Ah-hah, hah," they all finished. Then they all applauded.

Theodore got down from the piano, went over to Eleanor, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Eleanor," he told her.

"Oh, thank you, Theodore," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Theodore hugged back.

"So, what do you guys say we go to a movie?", asked Dave.

"For real?!", exclaimed Alvin, excited.

"Why not? It is Eleanor's birthday, after all!", said Dave.

"That's a splendid idea!", said Jeanette.

"I wanna see Baby Mama!", said Eleanor.

"Or maybe Star Wars", said Theodore.

"How 'bout Mamma Mia?", asked Brittany.

"Sounds good, sounds good," said Simon.

So they all went out the door and to the movies.

AT THE MOVIES

Dave and the others are in their seats at the movies, watching Inside Out.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite movies! Inside Out!", said Eleanor.

"Yeah, mine, too," said Jeanette.

"My favorite part is how the movie teaches us to listen to your feelings more often as they're there deep inside you," said Alvin.

"Hear, hear," said Simon.

"I can really relate to Joy because she comes to terms with her sadness while still living through her joyous state. That's why I really like Joy. Because Joy is me," explained Eleanor.

Theodore chuckled and said, "You got that right, Eleanor." He then put his arm around her shoulder and she did the same as they all continued to watch the movie.


End file.
